


The Elevator Made me Do It

by giovanasweets



Series: Whizzvin One Shots [4]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Almost smut, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Whizzer Brown, F/M, M/M, Mendel is a nervous wreck, Top Marvin (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown & Mendel Weisenbachfeld Friendship, making out tho, marvin just moved in with the two, mendel is a butthole, so close, this was fun, whizzer and Mendel are dormmates, whizzer is an artist, whizzer is very gay, yes three people in a dorm suck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovanasweets/pseuds/giovanasweets
Summary: Whizzer and Mendel are dorky college kids living in a dorm together, when a new student comes in the second semester, and Whizzer has a crush.
Relationships: Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Whizzvin One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027483
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Elevator Made me Do It

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry. I've had such a bad writers block and didn't realize its been so long lmaoo

* * *

* * *

_3rd person point of view~_

Mendel fluffed some pillows as he scattered a few on the couch, its french-gray hue matching the pillows black tones. He wrapped his fingers around the chill glass of orange juice, sipping politely as the door to his right flew open, and a exhausted man stomped in, throwing himself on sofa Mendel stood above. He nodded his head, sending of mind signal to his friend saying, _What's up with you?_ Whizzer groaned and shoved his face into the pillow Mendel just fixed, he rolled his eyes. Mendel placed his drink and ruffled Whizzer's hair, "You okay dude?" He whispered leaning down, "Do you need an aspirin?" Whizzer groaned again and turned his head, looking Mendel with demonic eyes. He backed off and laughed, "Ok, ok," A vibration came from Whizzer's phone, making him sigh. Mendel sat in confusion. "Damn it!" Whizzer whined as he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his old, cracked phone. He glared at the screen as his eyes burned from the light; Mendel leaned over him, looking at the screen that Whizzer for some reason despised. The glowing glass showed a few texts, from a contact that read: _cute but straight_. Mendel obnoxiously cackled and patted Whizzer on the back. 

The man rolled around on the couch groaning, his phone was flung onto table as Whizzer postponed the response. He knew the boy was straight, or at least he thought. Whizzer couldn't stop thinking about the short but dominant man he bumped into, making his heart jump. His smiled killed Whizzer, made him blush; Whizzer never blushed. "He's gonna be moving in, I ran into him on the train," Whizzer groaned, cussing under his breath, making Mendel's head jerked around.

"HUh?" His voice cracked. Whizzer looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"And he's hot." 

* * *

Whizzer went to class the next day and held his head in his hand, his mind threatening to fall asleep. Class hasn't even started, and he wanted to leave. He looked at nothing in particular when a tap came to his shoulder. He looked to see the same man he saw at the train, his soon to-be dorm mate. Whizzer pushed himself back in his chair and looked at Marvin, smiling awkwardly. Marvin waved and pointed to the seat next to him. Whizzer looked down then back to him, nodding, letting the man plop himself next to the more fashionable. "How long have you lived here?" Marvin asked.

"Oh- um a year. Mendel moved in with me not long after," Whizzer said, using his hands while he talked. Marvin nodded and looked back to his work, before asking, "Are you two together?" Whizzer audibly choked and looked at the man, eyes wide.

"No. No! No, no, no," He laughed, "He has a girlfriend," Whizzer explained, "Trina," Marvin hummed and nodded, taken back by Whizzer's repetitive 'no' for an answer. Marvin opened him book and mumbled to himself as he read, most likely reading out loud. Whizzer allowed himself to lean into his hand and listen to the man beside him whisper, letting his voice sooth him to sleep. But, sadly, that wouldn't last long when Marvin tapped his shoulder and point to the front of the class, where the teacher stood, pointer in hand.

* * *

Marvin was planted by the doorframe of the class when Whizzer walked through it. His arm was pulled back as he stumbled toward the force, turning to whoever grabbed him. It was Marvin. Whizzer felt like his heart would explode when he saw that Marvin's hand had yet to move away from its resting place on the brunette arm. Marvin smiled and Whizzer did too, Marvin let go. "Can you walk me home?" Marvin asked, "I'm not really familiar with the campus," Whizzer nodded and began to walk, motioning Marvin to do the same.

The two talked as they walked through the park, the apartment being on the opposite side. Whizzer talked about Mendel and how he was as a dorm mate, how the bedrooms were next to each other, how the walls were thin and how sometimes he could hear Mendel and Trina having sex, and how he said Mendel sounded weird. Marvin laughed at that, Whizzer was glad he thought he was funny. Whizzer also liked his smile, his big, gummy but perfect smile, how his face grew pink at the chill wind. Whizzer kept talking though, he didn't want to ruin anything with awkward staring. He went on about all the little things, Marvin enjoyed his company, the feelings were mutual between the two. Whizzer stopped in his tracks when he realized they were standing in front of the building, so he pushed the doors open and led them to the elevator. He waved at the receptionist as he pushed the button to call it, Marvin looked around the room. The lift paused in front of them as the doors slid open, allowing the men to step inside. They sat in silence, Whizzer occasionally glancing at the other, he really wanted to kiss him, but he wouldn't, couldn't. He bobbed on his feet as he pulled out his phone, texting Mendel. Marvin peeked over his shoulder and began to read the texts. Before he could get any clue about Whizzer's crush-- being that the convo was Mendel making fun of him for falling so quickly-- the elevator stopped and its doors revealed the floor they lived on. Whizzer walked out and Marvin followed.

Mendel was sitting at the couch, a remote gripped tightly in his hand as his eyes were locked on the screen, someone was getting stabbed. Whizzer rolled his eyes and placed his coat on the hanger, Marvin did the sam. "Mendel!" The man jumped, "Say hi to our new roommate," Whizzer stepped out of way and Marvin waved, smiling at the other. Mendel's face brightened when he saw the awkward man and stood up, pausing the movie. He walked over and shook Marvin's hand, Whizzer looked at the two before heading to the kitchen, grabbing a banana. He looked Marvin dead in the eye as he took it in his mouth. Marvin's eyes widened as he blushed a bit, staring deeply into Whizzer's eyes. Mendel turned around and saw the weird ass thing Whizzer just did. He rolled his eyes and looked back to Marvin, "Let's head to your bedroom and get you settled in," Mendel smiled as Marvin kept his eyes on Whizzer as he pushed the fruit deeper into his mouth, slowly biting into it. Mendel took Marvin's shoulder and nudged him to towards the hallway, taking his attention away from the man.

_**The next day~~** _

Marvin stood beside his new bed, folding the clothes that had been thrown around in his bag, the ones that he had yet to put away. Whizzer stood at the doorframe and watched the man. For quite a bit, Marvin didn't notice until he stretched and saw the tall figure leaning against the wood. Marvin jumped and turned to him, quickly straightening himself out. Whizzer laughed and stepped into his room, placing his hands against the end of the stiffish bed. "So, what do you think of the place so far?" 

Marvin struggled to say something, "Good!" He stammered, putting his hand in his pocket, looking away from Whizzer. The latter decided to sit himself on the bed and lean back, staring at the ceiling. Whizzer put his hands over his eyes as Marvin sat next to him, but he didn't lay down. "Sorry," Whizzer spoke after a beat or two of silence. Marvin looked at him, a bit confused. "I shouldn't have acted like that, I feel like you're gonna leave before you can actually get to know me," He laughed a bit, Marvin did too. 

"It's fine," Marvin said before looking at him, "Is that a good response?" He said, thinking about it, "It doesn't feel like one."

Whizzer sat up quickly and turned Marvin's face to his, pulling him in for a kiss, the one he wanted to do in that elevator. Marvin-- to Whizzer's surprise--quickly kissed back, wrapping his hand around the back of Whizzer's hair, pulling it slightly. Whizzer hummed as he pushed into Marvin's lips, slowly but surely getting himself on top of Marvin. He straddled Marvin's hips and fumbled with his own belt, looking Marvin for a confirmation that he could do this. Marvin urgently nodded. The brunette pulled his his belt off in one big swipe, as he leaned down and kissed Marvin. He pressed his ass against Marvin's groin and ground onto him, moaning into his mouth. Marvin swept his hands across Whizzer's back, attempting to lift his shirt. As Whizzer sat up, still grinding, he pulled said shirt over his head. The door opened. "WHOOPS-" Mendel screamed, covering his eyes.

"What the hell!" Whizzer yelled, quickly turning the the man. His first instinct was to throw his shirt at Mendel, so he did, his arms around his bare chest. 

Marvin just covered his face and focused on the ceiling. "I'm sorry okay!" Mendel yelled, looking at the floor but facing the two, "I had no idea you two were gonna screw so quickly! I thought it would take a month or something!" Whizzer rolled his eyes and got off of Marvin, walking to the door.

_"Please fuck off."_

**Author's Note:**

> im listening to in trousers and its MMMMMMM.


End file.
